Valentines
by Apesshipper
Summary: Can a Naval Commander get two friends back together for Valentine's Day? (B/S, H/M)
1. Chapter One

            Harm Rabb watched his friend from inside his office.  Sturgis looked so sad and everyone, from Bud to Mac to him to Tiner and the Admiral, had all tried to do something to cheer him up, to get his mind off things, but to no avail.  It had been over a year since he'd seen Bobbi and he remembered his talk with her years ago.

            "_It's a new world Commander…or do you like the old world better?  The little woman sleeping the home fires burning & raises the children & waits like faithful Penelope for Odysseus to return from the war."_

            He should have known that things wouldn't work out with his two friends; he should have tried to warn Sturgis.  It would have been too late though, but at least he could have tried.  It wasn't as if he blamed either of them: Sturgis had needed to go on the Watertown and Bobbi had been frightened, so she'd run.  He'd been in both places.  How often had he left Mac or his current girlfriend to go into a war zone?  He'd served in Kosovo only a few weeks after Little A.J. had been born, leaving Jordan for good and Mac alone with Brumby.  How often had he run from Mac?  Sturgis was right; Bobbi was stubborn.  She wasn't one to back down or give up without a fight, but neither was he.

            "No."  A voice said from the doorway.

            He looked up and smiled.  Damn, but didn't Mac take his breath away.  He couldn't imagine losing her again, not like Sturgis had lost Bobbi.  "No what?"

            "Stay out of it, Harm."  Sarah MacKenzie warned him.

            "Stay out of what?"  He feigned innocence, but she was having none of it.

            "It's Sturgis' business.  He wants to call her; he'll call her.  Remember the last time you played matchmaker?"  His eyes grew wider, remembering.  It had been a long time since he'd made the Admiral that angry and he was an expert at getting their commanding officer upset.

            "I'm not going to play matchmaker."  So he lied to her.  What else was new?

            She gave him a look like she didn't believe him, but then smiled.  "Good.  'Cause we already have plans for Valentine's day, remember?"

            "I thought Harriet and Bud weren't having their party this year."

            She rolled her eyes at him.  "That's right.  You made plans with me."

            He grinned at her.  "How could I forget?  I wouldn't miss it for a Tomcat ride."

            It was her turn to grin as she walked towards her office. As soon as she was out of earshot, he picked up his phone and dialed the familiar number.  It took awhile until he was patched through, but it was worth it.  "Bobbi, this is Harm."


	2. Chapter Two

            Mac walked to Sturgis's office.  "Hey, be careful around Harm."

            Sturgis looked up at her.  She was his other best friend these days and she respected his decisions, even if she didn't always understand his motives.  "What brainstorm has he gotten involved in now?"

            "He's got that look.  I think he's gonna try to get you and Bobbi together again." She shut the door and sat in front of his desk.

            He shook his head woefully.  "Look, I'd love it, but she doesn't want it, so I wish he'd stay out of it.  All he'll do is make things worse."  He was secretly hoping that one day Bobbi would feel secure enough that they could at least be friends again, but with Harm meddling, it didn't look likely.

            She nodded.  "I know.  Harm's too tenacious about some things, but he really does care about both of you.  He just wants you both to be happy."  She wanted the same thing, but knew when to leave it alone.  She knew that there was very little chance of anyone getting Bobbi to change her mind, not that she blamed her.  It would have been easier sometimes to leave Harm for good rather than worry constantly, but she had stuck it out and eventually it had been worth it.

            "So do I.  It's not like I didn't do it to you too though."  He confessed, remembering when he'd first transferred to JAG.  She and Harm had fought almost constantly and he'd tried to fix it, much to everyone's peril.

            "Yeah, but we were public about it.  You weren't really butting into anyone's business; we just had it out there.  It was difficult."  She forced a smile.  "Sturgis, on the fourteenth, why don't you come get some coffee or something with us?"

            He studied her.  "I wouldn't want to interrupt."  He knew that they had plans that night and he was happy for them.  Mac had told him that she loved Harm and, even though Harm had never said the words aloud, it was obvious how much his friend loved Mac.

            "You won't.  We'll go right after work; it'll be fine."  She wasn't about to include him in their plans for later that evening, even if it was only pizza and movies, but she was getting worried about him.  "Come on, please?  You need to get out of the office.  It's not good to work all the time.  Believe me, I know."

            "Are you sure?"

            "I'm sure."  She said in the tone of voice Harm called her 'end of discussion' voice.

            Across the office, Harm smiled.  There was a benefit to knowing Mac for seven years; most of the time, he knew what she would do.  He knew that she would ask Sturgis to accompany them after work on the fourteenth; she didn't like the fact that he was working so much.  Knowing that she would do this made it easier for him to ask Bobbi to join him, leaving Mac and Sturgis out of it.


	3. Chapter Three

            Harm skipped lunch and looked out the window at the flowers on Harriet's desk, lilac, he thought someone had said.  All day long women had been coming along and admiring them, sometimes even smelling them.  It was the thirteenth and he had to do something to make Bobbi more open to talking to Sturgis or his whole plan would be for nothing.  Jen Coates was walking by the office.

            "Jen!"  He called; the young woman stopped and moved to the doorway.  "How much do you know about flowers?"

            "They're pretty and most women love getting them."  She smiled.  "What's your problem, sir?"

            He weighed the possible impropriety against his need for privacy against Sturgis and Mac.  "Close the door please."  The young woman shut the door and stood in front of his desk.  "What if you don't know a woman's favorite flower?"

            "Most have meanings.  You can look them up on a website."  She studied him.  "Sir, this isn't the first time you've sent a woman flowers, is it?"

            "No."  Just these women, Harm thought to himself.  He wanted to send Mac a flower too and he was as nervous about that as he was about his entire plan for Bobbi and Sturgis.

            "May I, sir?"  Jen asked, indicating the computer.  Harm stood and moved out of the way, letting the young woman over to his desk.  "Do you know what you're looking for?"

            "I have no idea."  She had helped Bud a lot with Harriet and the house and he was hoping her female sensibilities would come in handy this time too.  He wished he could ask Harriet, but he knew the chances of Harriet telling someone else, even Bud, especially Mac, and everything would be ruined.

            Jen nodded, typing something, and scrolling down some more.  She wondered if the rumors were true.  She had sensed something going on between the two officers since she'd first met them, when Harm was her defense lawyer instead of her commanding officer, but nothing had happened, at least nothing that she knew about.  "Well, what are they for?  Valentine's Day tomorrow or your mom or…?"

            "They're for tomorrow."  He finally decided on white violets for Bobbi and a full-bloom thornless red rose for Mac, the first flower he'd ever given her.  He was nervous, more nervous than he'd ever been giving flowers to Renee or the others.  What if Mac didn't like it?  What if she didn't want him sending her flowers?  Would it make things weird again? 

            Jen had heard rumors that the Commander used to be what they call a 'ladies man', but two flowers to two different addresses seemed a bit excessive to her. Then again, that might be why the closest thing she could come to a date was Petty Officer Tiner. "They'll like them, sir.  They're both beautiful flowers."

            He smiled.  "Thanks, Jen."

            "You're welcome, sir."  She moved from behind his desk and out the door as Harm finished ordering the bouquet and then the rose.  He wondered if he needed to do anything else, order candy or some kind of little trinket, but he thought that flowers should be enough.  He sent an "I love you" card with Bobbi's, but left both unsigned.  Signing Sturgis's name to it seemed like it would be going too far and, if Mac wanted to know, he was sure she would know who sent hers.  He was nervous as he sent the order, but he tried to put them both out of his mind as he watched Mac go out to her new position as judge and then got back to work himself.


	4. Chapter Four

            At lunch on Valentine's Day, Sturgis walked over to Mac's office to talk to her.  "You got flowers?"  He said, indicating the rose on her desk.

            "Don't sound so surprised."  She teased.

            "Sorry."  He immediately apologized.

            "Actually, I think it's nice.  Would have been even nicer if he'd signed them."

            "It's a start."  He paused.  "I don't know about tonight.  Are you sure he doesn't have anything planned?"

            "If he does, he isn't telling me about it."

            "I'm thinking about canceling."

            She studied him.  "Please don't."  She had no problem being alone with Harm, but the flower startled her and it would be nice to have a friend until she eased into the evening.

            "I know what Harm's trying to do and, under normal circumstances…" He paused.

            "I know it's none of my business…"

            "Mac, we can stop that by now.  Just ask."

            "Do you love her?"

            "Yes."

            "Do you want her back?"

            "Yes.  But she doesn't want to be a military wife or even girlfriend.  She said she was tired of waiting for the phone call."

            Mac nodded.  "I can't say I blame her.  It's not the easiest thing in the world, just sitting by and waiting.  But when they're home…"

            "Do you ever think you'll tell Harm how you feel about him?"

            "I did, once.  My engagement party."  He looked confused.  "Long story.  Anyway, he knows.  There's just not really anything we can do about it right now.  Maybe someday."

            "I hope so."  He smiled at her.  "You both deserve to be happy."

            She smiled, almost shyly.  "So are you coming tonight?"

            "Yeah.  I'll come."

*****  
            Sturgis and Mac sat at a table in the restaurant where they'd had a triple date with the Admiral only a year before.  "Where's Harm?"

            "I'm not sure.  He just said he had to do something before he came."

            "Why does that worry me?"  Mac smiled slightly.

            Harm and Bobbi walked into the restaurant; Bobbi froze as she saw Mac and Sturgis and then whirled around to leave.  Harm followed her out and she glared at him.  "You lied to me."

            "I never told you that he wasn't going to be here."

            "You said it was just friends."

            "He's my friend.  You're my friend."

            "Damn it, Harm, cut the crap!  You set me up!"

            He studied her.  "Bobbi, I know about Penelope and all those other lies you tell yourself.  Is being independent really worth being miserable?"

            "Why don't you ask yourself?  You and Mac have been in love for how many years?  Have you ever done anything about it?"

            "I'm closer than you and Sturgis are.  It takes time with us and before you start that, you've had time."

            "If he really cares that much, why doesn't he talk to me?"

            "He thinks there's nothing he can do.  Look, I'm not saying to get married, quit your job, and have ten kids, all I'm asking is for you just to talk to him."

            "If I talk to him, will you leave me alone?"

            "I promise.  Just…don't give up.  I hate to see you both so miserable."

            "And you're a born romantic and you love butting into places you don't belong."  She only half-teased.  "All right.  You win.  Let's go."

            Mac looked up as Bobbi and Harm neared the table.  "Bobbi, hi."  She smiled.  "Harm, can I see you for a moment?"

            "Is there any chance I can say no?"

            "Not a snowball's chance."  She turned her attention back to Sturgis and Bobbi.  "Excuse us for a second."  She left the table, dragging Harm behind her.

            Sturgis stood and pulled out Bobbi's chair.  "Thank you."  She said, smiling slightly.  "Can I tell you a story while we're waiting?"

            "If you want."  He would have listened to anything, just to see her face and hear her talk.

            "There was a woman that was independent, strong, and she never really had anyone take care of her, especially not a man.  She was used to taking care of everything and everyone else, having everything her own way.  Then she fell in love.  The only real problem with that was that a friend got hurt when it could have been him instead.  She lost control, she got scared, and she did the only thing she could, pulled away."

            "Do you think that she could ever try again?"

            Bobbi smiled.  "Yes.  I do.  If he did."

            He smiled and nodded.  "He does."  He paused. "Bobbi, I can't say the subject of me going on submarines, maybe even in a war zone, won't be brought up again.  I am still a submariner, just like Harm's still a pilot."

            "You're trying to prove your point by using Harm?"  She laughed.

            "Okay, bad example."  He smiled again.  "Still…I might have to."

            "Just call first.  It was bad enough, but to happen while I was in Detroit, while I couldn't do anything about it…"

            "I know.  And I'm sorry."

            "I liked the flowers, by the way."  He looked confused.  "Also Harm?"

            "I'd offer to strangle him, but I think Mac can handle it."

            "She didn't know?"

            "She said she didn't…I believe her."

            Mac had her arms crossed in a stance against Harm.  "I thought I asked you to butt out."

            "You didn't want to be involved and I didn't involve you."

            "Remember to tell Sturgis that."

            He grinned his flyboy grin at her.  "I'll make it up to you."  She couldn't help but smile.  They looked over at their friends, animatedly discussing something and then laughing.  "Wanna cut out early?"

            "Always."  They walked back to their friends.  "Guys, we're going to leave."

            "Bye, Mac.  Harm…I'll see you tomorrow."  Sturgis's words had a strong meaning, but his glance didn't leave Bobbi's eyes.

            Mac and Harm slipped outside and then smiled.  "Okay, I guess you did good this time, Commander."  She told him.

            "He really loves her, you know?"  He didn't want someone else to have to wait as long as he had for Mac.

            "I know.  Hey, I liked the rose you sent."

            "How did you know it was me?"

            "Seven years experience."  They grinned at each other.  "Harm, that was a really nice thing you did for them."

            "They deserve some happiness."  

A bell rang in Mac's head; it was the same thing Sturgis had said about her and Harm.  She smiled slightly once again.  "They do."


End file.
